


Cuore di donna

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, POV Third Person, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perché il tempo, talvolta, è l’unica cura possibile.”<br/>[Tos]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore di donna

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (TOS)  
> Genere: fantascienza, malinconico  
> Tipo: flash fic   
> Personaggi: Christine Chapel, Spock, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: ispirata all’episodio 3X22 “Ritorno al domani”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

“Signorina Chapel va tutto bene?” la interrogò il dottore appena varcarono la soglia dell’infermeria.  
“Sì, sono solo un po’ stanca è stata una giornata molto impegnativa” spiegò poggiandosi al bio-letto; sospirò piano fissandosi le mani. McCoy conosceva quel genere di sospiri e quello sguardo ma non aveva medicine per curare quel tipo di male.  
Conosceva il sentimento che l’infermiera nutriva per il primo ufficiale, solo il tempo avrebbe lenito la sofferenza,  
“Se ha bisogno di me, sono nel mio ufficio” la informò lasciandola sola.

Christine sospirò ancora, come una sciocca ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.  
Era stata davvero lusingata che il signor Spock avesse scelto lei per trasferire la sua mente al sicuro, poiché non si era fidato di quelle entità sin dal primo momento.  
Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, la asciugò ma nessuno l’avrebbe vista, la sezione medica era deserta.  
Ripensò a ogni missione, quando il signor Spock scendeva su un pianeta, lei attendeva con ansia il suo rientro e le poche volte che tornava ferito lo vegliava con cura e dedizione nonostante il vulcaniano la rassicurasse, con quella voce calda ed avvolgente, che non c’era bisogno di tutte quelle premure, ma lei non riusciva ad esimersi dal quel compito anche perché erano gli unici momenti in cui gli poteva stare accanto.  
Quando aveva scoperto che aveva una moglie su Vulcano, si era resa conto di quanto poco lo conoscesse in realtà. Vivevano sull’Enterprise da tre anni, si vedevano tutti i giorni eppure erano poco meno di due estranei.  
Era innamorata del signor Spock da tanto tempo e avrebbe continuato ad amarlo, anche se la speranza che un giorno lui avrebbe ricambiato quel sentimento, si era spenta per sempre.  
Non c’era spazio nel cuore del vulcaniano per lei era totalmente occupato da qualcun altro e Christine non poteva competere con quell’amore assoluto e sincero.  
Lei non si era accorta di nulla fino a quel momento. Eppure ora che sapeva, i segnali c’erano, bastava solo prestare più attenzione.  
La donna si appoggiò allo stipite della porta che dava all’ufficio di McCoy.  
“Lei ne è a conoscenza vero dottore?” domandò in un soffio.  
Il medico sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo, impiegò qualche istante a capire a cosa l’infermiera si riferisse e, infine, annuì piano.  
“Ora comprendo perché un giorno mi ha detto di lasciare perdere, ma io non l’ho ascoltata, non avevo capito.”  
“Mi dispiace Christine, sinceramente.”  
L’infermiera sorrise: “Custodire la mente del signor Spock dentro di me è stato come… come…” iniziò e le sue guance si colorarono di porpora.  
“Credo di aver capito” le disse sorridendo comprensivo.  
“È meglio se torno alle mie faccende, l’infermeria è nel disordine più completo e potrebbe succedere un’emergenza da un momento all’altro.”  
“Christine” la chiamò McCoy facendola voltare.  
“Forse il signor Spock non la potrà mai amare, però, se ha trasferito la propria mente nella sua, ha una notevole considerazione di lei.”  
Christine sorrise appena, il dottore voleva solo confortarla, ma entrambi sapevano che ci sarebbe voluto solo un po’ di tempo. Perché il tempo, talvolta, è l’unica cura possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: piccola flash (sono 508 parole ^_-) dedicata a Christine Chapel, che in questo episodio della TOS 3X22 “Ritorno al domani” ha avuto l’onore di ospitare la mente di Spock nella sua scoprendo (secondo me) che il vulcaniano non potrà mai ricambiare i sentimenti prova per lui. Prima volta che scrivo sulla TOS, spero che non sia una schifezza.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
